Charlie, coeur et dragon
by Evelya
Summary: Réponse à un défi ! Un petit OS sur le séduisant et mystérieux Charlie Weasley. Dans sa réserve en Roumanie on nous le dit souvent seul, célibataire, d'après diverses sources. Vraiment ?
**Disclaimer** **:** Cette fiction est le résultat des **"défis de Stessy"** _sur le **forum "Défis, boîte à idées"**_. Allez faire un petit tour, il y a pas mal de bonnes idées !

 **Note du défi** **:** « Ecrire un drabble sur l'un des personnages les plus énigmatiques et inconnus de la famille Weasley, Charlie. »

 **RÈGLES** **:**

-Chaque participant doit écrire un drabble de 500-5000 mots sans compter les notes de l'auteur.

-OC seulement comme personnage secondaire.

-UA pas autorisé.

-Genres et notes sont du libre choix.

 **Nda** : Je suis ravie de pouvoir participer à ce défi et d'écrire un OS sur ce personnage ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira de le lire tout comme moi il m'a plu de l'écrire.

Genre : Romance

Couple : Charlie & OC

Rating : T

Je précise qu'il y a des jurons, quelques petites scènes amoureuses mais rien de bien méchant.

J'ai effectué des recherches sur Wikipédia, pour la Roumanie. Des recherches sur Wikia pour les dragons.

A vos commentaires !

* * *

 **Charlie, dragon et cœur**

Charlie étouffa un bâillement avec sa main rugueuse, il ne fallait pas se faire repérer par la mignonne. Elle était là dans son champ de vision, magnifique avec ses longues cornes dorées illuminées par le soleil. La coquine buvait tout son saoul dans le lac glacé de Bâlea après avoir volé quelques centaines de kilomètres le long des vallées et montagnes Roumaines pour finir ici dans les Alpes de Transylvanie.

Soudain le roux entendit un craquement derrière lui, il se retourna vivement pour voir apparaitre une créature bien humaine cette fois-ci. Il avait envie de lui crier « mais qu'est ce que tu fou ?! » Elle allait faire fuir sa dragonne avec ce boucan !

Il vit la brune à l'aspect loqueteuse emmêlé dans un buisson piquant, elle râlait, jurait et sifflait sans aucune retenue, mais Charlie ne la regardait déjà plus :

-Rah fait chier ! Shit ! Putain j'en ai marre de tomber à chaque fois sur des merdes !

La dragonne plongea fatalement son regard doré sur les specimens humains, elle était majestueuse avec ses écailles vertes. Pas comme l'autre avec ses pulls difformes et son langage de fermier qui ferait fuir n'importe quel porc !

La cornelongue roumaine avait comme une lueur de défi dans le regard, Charlie tint sa baguette un peu plus fort, elle risquait d'attaquer. Mais non, elle replongea sa langue dans l'eau calmement et paisiblement. Il fut surprit et la contempla encore boire de cette eau dans laquelle se dessinait des glaçons ainsi que le reflet verdoyant de la dragonne. Le panorama était magnifique, la neige inventait des contours au dessus des pins et des rochers. La glace façonnait le lac et la terre.

-Elle est pas un peu vieille ? Croassa la brune qui était désormais à ses côtés.

Il l'avait déjà oublié. Charlie renifla, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Elle ne comprendrait pas de toute façon.

-Tu sais que t'es pas sympa, tu m'as laissée me débattre dans ce truc épineux.

C'est vrai que son pull était rapiécé, il s'en voulu sur le coup de ne pas être allé à sa rencontre pour l'aider.

Il continua à renifler, il était inapte aux conversations. Surtout aux conversations avec les femmes. Pas avec les dragonnes, au moins quand elles étaient pas contentes elles crachaient leur feu et c'était finit. Les femmes, non. Elles devaient sans arrêt venir vers vous, pour faire quoi ? Faire leur belle, vous séduire et après ? Après, elles vous accusaient des malheurs du monde, de votre manque d'attention. Les femmes ça créait des problèmes, pas les dragonnes, enfin, franchement moins que les femmes.

-Tu as l'intention d'ouvrir ta bouche ou de faire un pèlerinage le long des massifs montagneux ?

Charlie se tourna vers Gladys, il avait envie de lui mordre le cou comme les Dents de vipère du Pérou afin de lui faire comprendre de lui foutre la paix. Mais s'il faisait ça, elle le prendrait définitivement pour un mec fou et asocial.

-J'ai envie de prendre cette femelle et de la ramener à la réserve parce qu'elle n'est ni vieille, ni craintive et encore moins agressive. Grinça Charlie qui regardait à présent la brune droit dans ses yeux. Comme le ferait un dragon face à sa proie.

-Je sais ce dont tu as envie, mais pourrait tu prendre en compte le fait que nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi ? Les grands yeux marrons se noyaient dans les yeux bleus de Charlie. « Perkeel m'a chargé de te suivre et de te raisonner. »

Un froid s'installa dans la chair du roux. Ainsi c'était son chef qui l'envoyait ?

-« Charlie tu ne peux pas partir quand bon te semble alors que tu as en charge la plupart des pouponnières et des dragonnes de cette réserve ! Tu fais chier ! Jura la brune. Et surtout sans prévenir qui que ce soit ! Non mais tu te rends compte ! » Beugla t-elle, tellement fort que le dernier mot résonnait dans toute la montagne.

 _Compte compte compte compte_

Charlie chercha des yeux sa dragonne, lorsqu'il l'a vit plus loin, indécise, tout ses sens en éveil, son immense queue se balançait : devrait-elle s'enfuir ?

-Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ? Dit-il subitement.

-Que je te parles comment ?

-Comme une merde, comme un dragon sourd ! S'énerva le roux.

-Parce que tu es sourd Charlie !

\- Je n'suis pas sourd !

\- Tu fais bien semblant alors !

Il se calma, depuis le début il était un homme incompris.

-C'est pas d'ma faute. Je suis quelqu'un de solitaire qui aime les dragons, pas les humains.

Elle prit brusquement ses grandes mains calleuses dans les siennes, toutes petites, elles étaient bien froides.

Elle leva les yeux vers le roux, semblait-elle aussi indécise.

-Tu sais que tu es un imbécile Charlie ! Si j'ai crié si fort avant que tu partes chasser cette foutue dragonne c'est parce que je tiens à toi ! Je t'aime ! J'ai cru devenir complètement dingue quand tu t'es envolé il y a sept jours. Mais qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête !

-J'en ai marre de t'entendre crier, que tu sois sans arrêt derrière moi, ca me pèse !

Elle semblait décontenancée par sa phrase, elle fronçait ses sourcils.

-Mais je te demande pas qu'on vive sous le même toit et encore moins te pondre un bébé dans neuf mois ! Charlie ! Si tu ne veux plus de moi, alors très bien arrêtons ! Peux-tu réfléchir quelques secondes à ton attitude ? Notre relation n'a rien de clair, tu viens dans mon lit et le lendemain tu ne m'encadres même plus ! Tu m'offres des fleurs, des fleurs Charlie ! Et dans l'heure qui suit tu t'enfuies ! Est-ce que tu peux imaginer à quel point pour moi c'est incompréhensible ? Si tu veux que du cul, soit clair !

-Je… je suis nul !

Il se sentait con, bête et méchant.

Il avait fui, lâchement. Il avait du mal avec l'amour et les femmes. Ca c'était surement la faute de sa mère ! A l'étouffer tellement, étouffer d'amour.

Il courait auprès des dragons alors qu'il y avait une femme sur cette planète qui le laisser vagabonder pleinement auprès de ses créatures dangereuses et qui voulait bien de lui. Une femme, qui criait, jurait et qui s'habillait comme une paysanne. Mais cette femme l'aimait lui et son fichu caractère. Elle était belle en plus.

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées il sentit Gladys s'approcher un peu plus de son torse. Une douche chaleur l'envahit. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, lui sourit puis fondit sa bouche mutine sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Il répondit au baiser doucement puis lui laissa le loisir de l'explorer un peu plus, leurs langues dansèrent ensembles.

Il entendit un bruissement d'ailes plus loin, mais il s'en fichait car Gladys était avec lui, près de lui. Il s'entendit glapir lorsqu'elle enleva sa bouche pour la poser sur son cou, elle le mordait.

Il enleva ses mains des siennes pour les mettre sur ses hanches fines puis il prit le temps de s'attarder sur ses fesses.

Et puis elle arrêta soudainement les baisers, une lueur taquine dans le regard.

-Tu sais qu'une de tes chéries est en train de s'enfuir ?

Le visage du roux s'illumina, un sourire qui depuis quelques jours ne s'était plus immiscé.

-Merlin ce que tu m'as manqué, murmura t-il à son oreille.

Les cheveux poussiéreux de la brune étaient presque collés sur son propre visage. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou chaud pour l'étreindre un peu plus, ses bras massifs entourant la petite carcasse de sa belle.

Elle posa alors ses mains dans sa chevelure rousse, épaisse presque longue et les caressa alors qu'il se savait poisseux, puant même et elle le renifla comme s'il était de sa propre famille. Comme une dragonne.

Il se sentit reconnaissant, on lui avait envoyé cette jeune recrue il y avait seulement six mois. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il serait amoureux. D'une femme-dragonne.

 **THE END**

* * *

 ** _Avez vous passé un bon moment ? Je l'espère ! A très bientôt pour de nouvelles petites choses !_**


End file.
